steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Жемчуг/Галерея/Официальные арты
Раскадровки An Indirect Kiss Gems Running Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Shocked Gems Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Heal Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Fail Storyboard.jpg On the Run Pearl Spear Shoot Storyboard.png|«On the Run» Tumblr nnn4f9FuQ41qa0bhmo1 500.jpg|«Reformed» We Need to Talk storyboard 11.png|Раскадровка «We Need to Talk» нарисованная Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 12.png|Раскадровка «We Need to Talk» нарисованная Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 13.png|Раскадровка «We Need to Talk» нарисованная Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 14.png|Раскадровка «We Need to Talk» нарисованная Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 15.png|Раскадровка «We Need to Talk» нарисованная Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 16.png|Раскадровка «We Need to Talk» нарисованная Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 17.png|Раскадровка «We Need to Talk» нарисованная Кэти Митрофф Chille Tid storyboard 01.png|Раскадровка «Chille Tid» нарисованная Лорен Зюк Chille Tid storyboard 02.png|Раскадровка «Chille Tid» нарисованная Лорен Зюк The Answer Storyboard 21.jpg The Answer Storyboard 12.png The Answer Layout 4.png It Could've Been Great Storyboard 01.png It Could've Been Great Storyboard 09.png Message Recieved Storyboard 001.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 004.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 007.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 045.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 046.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 048.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 050.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 051.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 052.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 053.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 054.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 055.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 056.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 057.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 058.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 059.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 060.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 061.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 064.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 064.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 065.png Message Recieved Storyboard 066.png Message Recieved Storyboard 074.png Message Recieved Storyboard 075.png Message Recieved Storyboard 080.png Message Recieved Storyboard 081.png Message Recieved Storyboard 082.png Message Recieved Storyboard 083.png Message Recieved Storyboard 084.png Message Recieved Storyboard 085.png Message Recieved Storyboard 086.png Message Recieved Storyboard 087.png Message Recieved Storyboard 089.png Message Recieved Storyboard 090.png Message Recieved Storyboard 091.png Message Recieved Storyboard 095.png Message Recieved Storyboard 096.png Message Recieved Storyboard 100.png Message Recieved Storyboard 101.png Message Recieved Storyboard 102.png Message Recieved Storyboard 103.png Message Recieved Storyboard 104.png Log_Date_7_15_2_Storyboard_15.png Log_Date_7_15_2_Storyboard_29.jpg Buddy's Book Drawing 1.png|Buddy's Book Buddy's Book Drawing 2.png|Buddy's Book Last One Out of Beach City Board 3.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 5.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 6.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 7.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 8.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 9.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 10.jpg Last One Out of Beach City Board 11.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 12.jpg Last One Out of Beach City Board 13.jpg Last One Out of Beach City Board 14.gif A Single Pale Rose Board 1.png|"A Single Pale Rose" A Single Pale Rose Board 3.png A Single Pale Rose Board 4.png A Single Pale Rose Board 5.png A Single Pale Rose Board 6.png A Single Pale Rose Board 9.png A Single Pale Rose Board 10.png A Single Pale Rose Board 11.png A Single Pale Rose Board 12.png A Single Pale Rose Board 13.png A Single Pale Rose Board 14.png A Single Pale Rose Board 15.png A Single Pale Rose Board 16.png A Single Pale Rose Board 17.png A Single Pale Rose Board 18.png A Single Pale Rose Board 19.png A Single Pale Rose Board 20.png A Single Pale Rose Board 21.png A Single Pale Rose Board 22.png Now We're Only Falling Apart Storyboard 1.png|"Now We're Only Falling Apart" Gems on the couch drawing.png|"Made of Honor" Промо Gem Glow Promo Art 2.png|«Gem Glow» промо-арт Picture189.png|«Gem Glow» промо-арт Laser Light Cannon Promo Art 2.jpg|«Laser Light Cannon» промо-арт Tumblr mvz62cBqss1smn4pqo1 500.jpg|«Together Breakfast» промо-арт Giant Woman Promo Steven Gasping.png|«Giant Woman» промо-арт So Many Birthdays Promo Art Raven M Molisee.jpg|«So Many Birthdays» промо-арт More steven universe.png|«Steven the Sword Fighter» промо-арт Coach steven.jpgoach s.gif|«Coach Steven» промо-арт Ocean Gem Non Spoiler Promo.png|«Ocean Gem» промо-арт Ocean Gem Promo.png|«Ocean Gem» промо-арт Space_Race_SU.png|«Space Race» промо-арт Seceretteam.png|«Secret Team» промо-арт Tumblr nen45nyZBb1qkt447o1 500.png|«Fusion Cuisine» промо-арт Lion 3 Straight to Video Promo.png|«Lion 3: Straight to Video» промо-арт Promoart.jpg|«The Test» промо-арт Maximum capacity.jpg|«Maximum Capacity» промо-арт Political Power Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Political Power» промо-арт Open Book Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Open Book» промо-арт Say Uncle Promo 2.png|«Say Uncle» промо-арт StevenBomb 2 Promo Amber Rogers.png|«StevenBomb 2» промо-арт We need to talk promo.jpg|«We Need to Talk» промо-арт Chille Tid promo art.png|«Chille Tid» промо-арт Perl.jpg|«StevenBomb 3» промо-арт Historical Friction promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Historical Friction» промо-арт Historical Friction promo by Lauren Zuke.jpg|«Historical Friction» промо-арт Perichess.png|«Friend Ship» промо-арт Catch and Release Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Catch and Release» промо-арт Catch and Release Promo by Lauren Zuke.png|«Catch and Release» промо-арт Too Far promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Too Far» промо-арт Stevens Birthday promo.jpg|«Steven's Birthday» промо-арт It Could've Been Great Promo 1.jpg|«It Could've Been Great» промо-арт Log Date 7 15 2By Hilary Florido And Lauren Zuke.jpg|«Log Date 7 15 2» промо-арт Hit the Diamond Promo Jeff Liu.png|«Hit the Diamond» промо-арт Joe Johnston Mr Greg Promo.jpeg|«Mr. Greg» Too short to ride promo Hilary.jpg|«Too Short to Ride» A lol at C.jpg|«Alone at Sea» Colin Howard Gem Hunt Promo.png|«Gem Hunt» Last One Out of Beach City Promo.png|«Last One Out of Beach City» промо-арт Gems and Family.png Love Answer.png x0EatPh9kA8.jpg|Промо к «A Single Pale Rose» от Хилари Флоридо RUPyHaYz5so.jpg|Промо от Эмбер Крегг к A Single Pale Rose Diamonds Day.jpg|Ивент «Diamond Days» Familiar promo art.jpg|Промо к эпизоду «Familiar» Модели 1926000 252877968231274 1841273259020753396 o.png|Модели Жемчуг (нынешний вид) Tumblr mvtnqhEzPf1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg|Модели Жемчуг (дебютный вид) Pearl's Spear Model Sheet.jpg|Копьё Жемчуг Maximum capacity model4.jpg story for steven models10.jpg Pearl_Top_Hat_And_Scarf_Chain.png tumblr_nudnvsgF8O1smn4pqo1_1280.jpg|Модель юной Жемчуг из «Sworn to the Sword» Tumblr nujngf4kVJ1smn4pqo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nujngf4kVJ1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg Space Pearl Model Sheet.jpg Rose's Scabbard Model Sheet Interrupted Projection.jpg Hit_the_Diamond_Color_Key.png We_Need_to_Talk_-_Characters_palettes_(Music_Video).png We_Are_the_Crystal_Gems_-_The_Crystal_Gems_palette_(Night).png Change Your Mind - Pearl model sheet.png Скетчи RS's concept poster.jpg HPxBJCe1GN4.jpg HIgND8Xj3L0.jpg|''Ребекка Шугар'' Amethyst and Pearl.jpg|''Ребекка Шугар'' 3MaB9rV07MA.jpg|''Ребекка Шугар'' I9Rsum31F3M.jpg IX0SHEcR6Kw.jpg|''Хилари Флоридо'' 0QRJXXF2PMg.jpg|''Лорен Зюк'' zApuX9SMZ7s.jpg|''Лорен Зюк'' NgrqKhUlwdc.jpg Pearl & Rose's hair by Katie Mitroff.png|''Кэти Митрофф'' Pearl Art by Rebecca Sugar.jpg|''Ребекка Шугар'' tumblr_nnanz9fq3s1qdyzvqo1_1280.png SU singing group art.jpg 5BVNCFo7I84.jpg|''Ребекка Шугар'' aumGVhFExSQ.jpg|''Ребекка Шугар'' tumblr_noo1uol8oh1rszotho1_500.png|Рисунок Джо Джонстона Steven the Sword Fighter Pearl Concept Art.jpg|Альтернативные дизайны костюма Жемчуг после регенерации, нарисованные Кэти Митрофф Tumblr nprkibGxir1qcm2uao4 1280.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Tumblr nprkxbaaVv1qcm2uao1 500.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Tumblr nprksxGfK41qcm2uao7 1280.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_npug7u4XZ41rt0viio1_540.gif together.png|Рисунок Джо Джонстона c9936dfe287bd210c9d123ef99cff1ec.jpg Pearl sketch 02.png|Рисунок Лорен Зюк DEd1_1mXo0A.jpg|Рисунок Йена Джонса-Кварти Pearl sketch 04.png|Рисунок Лорен Зюк AaOef5-4H4U.jpg|Рисунок Лорен Зюк Pearl sketch 06.jpg|Рисунок Лорен Зюк Pearl sketch 07.jpg|Камуи Дзюнкэцу Жемчуг нарисованная Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 01.png|Аметист и Жемчуг нарисованные Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 02.png|Аметист и Жемчуг нарисованные Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 03.png|Аметист и Жемчуг нарисованные Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 04.jpg|Аметист и Жемчуг нарисованные Лорен Зюк Amethyst, Pearl & Garnet sketch.png|Аметист, Жемчуг и Гранат нарисованные Лорен Зюк Rx8cLWL7dpY.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс ZuOx3N0bNc8.jpg|Юная Жемчуг нарисованная Коулманом Энглом 4pD7MNIXPow.jpg|Рисунок Коулмана Энгла pearlrs.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар pearlcamel.png|Рисунок Джо Джонстона Hilary Florido.jpg|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо Ian Jones-Quartey.png|Рисунок Йена Джонса-Кварти Perl.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс regret.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Pearl drawings by Amber Rogers.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс 3pvBCurAVJE.jpg|Рисунок Лорен Зюк pearlnrose.png|Рисунок Кэти Митрофф Amenporl.png|Рисунок Лорен Зюк RS'15.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Tumblr nwg345WrEe1qzyi4xo1 1280.png|Рисунок Лорен Зюк -uHnRg0wR-4.jpg Ighv01mQYIs.jpg 8MEz-LGelJA.jpg XRlMLfXQQMw.jpg kNx2C4VVmHE.jpg WwlwmXkBjPU.jpg m9Birjkzw1E.jpg GfV_4tTGGkk.jpg xuUPsv3enhw.jpg ZUhNil1H4iU.jpg E-H2aIH0hqo.jpg rNgVaObSWu8.jpg E0ZV0nT_UyA.jpg rHBWWQoFZxI.jpg 4pGTae-wt74.jpg soXgPJZS2SM.jpg PmOChqjKhMI.jpg G0gOfTtIQxE.jpg tIVTCkEBA0A.jpg tnm-diBGLjQ.jpg ezRFHPG_KRE.jpg tn2gIlBMR7Q.jpg _CwL_fboRvc.jpg kp2WgHle8aI.jpg 0nEo2y0cWlc.jpg cfDARqQFruM.jpg XCkQSltBX98.jpg SYtQjyM3ggg.jpg Nu-npxe8bWM.jpg fjOkCsR7Py4.jpg c0iJDfh7XrE.jpg xlakyWxPI5E.jpg vQHGPgt5yBA.jpg|Рисунок Лорен Зюк Tumblr nx428pcyw61qcm2uao1 1280.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_nx2rdxkOrg1qhjcclo1_500.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Tumblr_ny8q2gyOvG1qhjcclo1_1280.jpg pearlsugar.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Gauche Pearl By Hilary Florido.jpg|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо Sleeping Group by Amber Rogers.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 2.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар Pearl and steven by RS.JPG|Жемчуг и Стивен Ребекки Шугар Cute pearl by rebecca.JPG|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Jeff liu doodles.jpg|Рисунок Джеффа Лью Pearl earings laurenz.jpg|Рисунок Лорен Зюк Beautiful pearl byJoe.jpg|Рисунок Джо Джонстона Pearl colinhoward.jpg|Рисунок Колина Ховарда Pearl by KatieMitroff.png|Рисунок Кэти Митрофф Pearl cool hilaryflorido.png|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо Pearl Rose and greg by RS.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Mysterygirllauren.png|Скетс Лорен Зюк LastOnepearl RS.JPG Amy and pel grace kraft.png|Рисунок Грейс Крафт The Answer Golden Book Page 07.png|Рисунок из Ответ Элли Михалки The Answer Golden Book Page 08.png Pearl_Design_Ideas.png|Рисунок Кэт Моррис Opal_drawing_~colinhoward.png|Рисунок Колина Ховарда 3_year_anniversary_art.png|Рисунок Такафуми Хори Rose's Scabbard Early Concept.png|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар Rebecca Sugar Pilot Drawing 20161210.jpeg|Пилотный арт Ребекки Шугар K uIO-WEEGU.jpg|Жемчуг от Ребекки,нарисованная ещё в 2013 V6k6f4-II54.jpg|Очень ранний набросок Жемчуг и малыша Стивена от Ребекки. cSXR8QGzYUE.jpg|Скетч от Майи Петерсон. CVoFqYxA68E.jpg|Набросок от Кэти Митрофф nwtgzNt18OI.jpg|Наброски для эпизода "Rose's Scabbard" от Ребекки SqtamnOSyac.jpg DoFTVUyVAAACYec.jpg DoFZg-jU4AAQRRG.jpg TJDYNtjKRmo.jpg|Рисунок от Хилари Флоридо d6udUVt5N9E.jpg|Рисунок от Cartoon Network Xe1xXvpc8ZA.jpg|Рисунок от Ребекки Шугар cxIIcxHok-8.jpg 3UINLSFBrgQ.jpg AZ0Grdyh2vw.jpg 3Diamonds.jpg|Ранний концепт от Ребекки Шугар ZmC9g7980EE.jpg|От Ребекки Шугар Pearl3.png Pearl with Jacket.jpg Pearl by Takafumi Hori.jpg|Рисунок Такафуми Хори Танец с саблями Pearl SD.png Pearl SD 2.png Pearl SD 3.png Pearl SD 4.png Pearl SD 5.png Pearl SD 6.png Pearl SD 7.png Pearl SD 8.png Pearl SD 9.png Pearl SD 10.png en:Pearl/Gallery/Official Artwork Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи